


That time I outed my brother... accidently.

by Helloloveyes



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloloveyes/pseuds/Helloloveyes
Summary: Seventeen year old Derek made  fifteen year old Cora angry.You do not make a teenager girl -that knows your password to everything- angry. Ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started like all my ideas... small and short. But then it went out of control and here is the result.  
> Unbeta.  
> Hopefully you will enjoy it.

Seventeen year old Derek made  fifteen year old Cora angry.

You do _not_ make a teenager girl -that knows your password to everything- angry. Ever.

It was more of a spur of the moment really. She sneaked into Derek´s room while he entered the bathroom, took the phone from the nightstand, tapped the code and then opened the facebook app. In her defence she was really pissed. Cora made a quick post and then left the phone back in its place before going downstairs to have breakfast.

Once in the kitchen she used her own phone to log into facebook and smiled wickedly.

Derek Hale´s last post read:

**Just wanted to let everyone know I'm gay.**

Little did she know the repercussions of her revenge. For the school and specially for her brother.

~*~ **  
** Of course Derek had no idea, he almost never checked his facebook unless it was after a game or some celebration, looked at the pictures and sometimes commented.

~*~  
Derek noticed something was odd when Paige _the cello girl_ that usually glared at him said good morning with a friendly smile. He was in shock for a moment not knowing what to do until he waved awkwardly back. Then all this girls that normally didn´t talk to him were kind, smiled encouragingly or even pet his arm showing some kind of support? It _felt_ like support. But Derek didn't know about what. A game? The thing is they didn't have a game close yet.   
Then the boys. They said jokes he didn't really get at all, like “good thing you are not competition any more” or mock about his hair, and call him “a catch.” But as the morning passed they too started to show the same kindness and weird looks like the rest of the school.

Even teachers were looking at him differently. It was weird but at the same time kind of nice, and that made Derek feel guilty for not knowing what caused the attention.  
The weirdest thing though was this young kid, probably Cora´s age, that apparently was doing the lacrosse try outs because he approached Derek after training while he was still on the field making some shots.

“Uhm, hi…” the kid looked kind of scared, not meeting Derek's eyes for longer than a second, hands fidgeting with the hem of his plaid. Normal behaviour for people approaching Derek Hale, captain of the lacrosse team.

Derek frowned at him. He knew he looked too serious and _glare-y_ -like his sisters called him-. People normally stayed away from him. The only guys that dare to talk to Derek were usually the lacrosse teammates.

It was ok. Derek was lacking the part of the brain in charged of the successful social interactions.

“Hi.” He grunted back after a few minutes of awkward silence.

The kid blushed and lower his head not saying anything more but practically jumping with contain energy.

“Do you… Um, want to try?” he offered gesturing to the ball and net.

The boy snapped his head up. Looking a mixed of surprise and relief.  
“Oh, uhm… yeah?”

Derek gave him the stick and took his place as goal keeper. To his surprise the boy was good, and got confident with every shot. He started to laugh and jumped whenever he felt it had been close to a score.

Derek let him, grunting some directions every now and then.

“You are good.” he said serious after the ball slip through his left flank.

Not to brag but very few teammates had managed to do that before and this kid made it at their first training session.

“You just went easy on me.” the boy hunched his shoulders, as if he could make himself smaller.

Derek took his time to actually see him, buzz cut hair, mole-dotted skin and big round eyes, a little skinny but almost as tall as he was.

“I didn't.” He finally said. The boy obviously needed a self-confident boost, and Derek was sure Finstock would love to have him in the team.

“Well, then.” the boy looked up and met Derek´s gaze, still not disbelieving. He had _really pretty eyes, amber colored, or was it closer to whiskey?_ “Thank you.”

Derek was down right staring now and saw the white skin change slowly to red, but this time wasn't for the exertion, but because of the complement.

 _Not used to receive them then._ Derek guessed.

The kid seemed to be struggling with his words. Derek could understand that so he stayed silent, waiting, letting him talk at his own peace.

“So, I wanted to ask you.” the boy said staring intently to his feet. “How do you do it? I mean…” the boy scratched the back of his neck. “You are very brave.” he finally murmured.

Derek didn't blush easily but that comment came out of nowhere catching him out of guard.

“Well, thanks, I guess. Is not really that big of a deal. I mean the first time you put yourself out there… yeah, but it gets easy. I guess.” Those were a lot of words for a first interaction. At least for Derek.

The boy looked up again, the sunlight caught in is big, round eyes. Did Derek mention they looked _like honey, or maybe melted gold?_

“It is a big deal! I don't know how you do it. Some of the boys in my class, particularly the biggest douche you'll ever meet said something mean today. As if it could be a joke! And Danny was right there.”

 _Who is Danny?_ Derek wanted to ask. He was so confused, but to be honest even with him being a star of the lacrosse team he wasn't very popular. Derek was silent, always saying the wrong things the few times he opened his mouth, making people believe he was angry or an asshole most of the time, like with Paige. It was almost a talent Laura used to say only half joking.

“It doesn't matter what anyone says. You need to keep trying your best. You don't own anyone anything.” He started to pick up the gear.

“But what about-?” the kid shut up abruptly and started to help. He was all flail-y limbs and clumsy movements when he wasn't holding the stick.

That thought made Derek's ears burn.

“How are you not afraid?” the boy asked quietly not looking at Derek.

“Well, I practice my scowling face every day on the mirror.”

A shocked laugh escaped the boy. “You are weird, dude.”

When he gazed back up to Derek, he was beaming and it made Derek´s chest warm and his skin tingle. He did that. He made an actual stranger smile and not run away scare. That was a first.

“I don't think that'll work for me, dude. I can´t scare people away.”

Derek contemplated for a moment. “You have a good arm, if you practice then you could out run the other team and take a shot to score.”

“How is that going to help me with…?” The boy gestured wildly around but he never finished that sentence.

Derek had been trying to make sense of his ramblings when the sweaty shirt became too uncomfortable, so he took it off.“I'm sorry, what were you saying?”

Somehow someway Derek had screwed up their conversation, because the boy was blushing furiously, staring anywhere but him.

“I- Yeah, you are.. you are very brave that's all I wanted to say. Sorry for bothering you. Bye!” and just like that the boy ran away. Literally. Ran. Away.

Watching the lithe body disappeared in the distance Derek felt a little disappointed. He actually thought he was getting better at this. Talking. With someone new.

And it really bothered him because the guy was… well, he felt easy to talk to. Or had been before Derek manage to scared him away.

Derek took a quick shower and then left school in a hurry trying to avoid thinking too much after he accidently said “he had pretty eyes” out loud on a semi-crowded locker room. No one said anything though, intensifying that weirdly kind treatment from the day.

~*~

Cora was at their dad´s office already, still mad, but she had that sharp stare that always got when she was savoring her revenge, which was weird because Derek still had all his limbs attached.

Their dad took them back home, the whole family had their usual loud dinner where everyone talked at the same time about their day. An empty chair next to little Alex, where Laura would be sitting once she came back from college on winter break.

Derek had a long weird day and didn´t long to fall sleep, his last thought was a blur of a face with round shining-amber eyes and white skin dotted with beauty marks.

~*~

Next morning Cora was still not talking to him and had her _I'm starting to regret my revenge_ kinda look going on and that still made no sense because Derek´s clothes were holes-free, his shoes smelt garbage-free, his toothpaste didn't burn his mouth when he brushed his teeth, his hair was still black and last time he checked he still had both of his eyebrows. (yeah, Cora had a habit of not thinking once mad, like at all. And that was why Derek really tried not to set her off)

He was at the bus when this kid he saw at lacrosse recently sat down next to him and gave him a once over.

“Are you gay?” he asked with a very serious face and Derek felt this was a really important question that he was very unprepared to answer because he hadn´t ask himself about that. At least not too much. He had been avoiding the subject about his sexual curiosity for years now and because of his lack of social skills that kept people apart he convinced himself he had time to think this through.

And now this boy was asking and Derek was shocked and he didn't know what to say. “Why?”

The kid sighed heavily. “You should check your facebook status.” Said before standing up. “My advice, change of friends. Whoever did it is an ass. There are things you shouldn't take lightly.”

Derek took his stupidly big IPhone and entered the app. There he found his last and most popular post.

**Just wanted to let everyone know I'm gay.**

He felt a bit dizzy while checking on the comments. Most girls shared support and the guys were mocking at first throughout the morning, but on the late comments they were all apologising for thinking it was a joke.

“Oh, fuck.” He rubbed his face with both hands and ran behind the boy that just stepped out of the bus. He saw Cora on his way and the guilty expression made so much sense now. Actually all of yesterday made more sense.

“Hey! um…” Derek shout to the kid.

“Danny.” The boy said not really stopping but walking slower.

“Danny, right.” Again, Derek should remember names of the team just out of common courtesy but he wasn't good at it. He swore to try harder. “Sorry. I pissed off my little sister and I'm sure she didn't mean to- well. She aim for embarrassment, I guess?”

Danny just stared ahead, face unreadable. “Ok.” he shrugged after a few more steps. “But it´s hard to be gay and out in this school and having this kind of stuff. People spent all of yesterday talking about it and if they find out it was a joke...” he shook his head.

“Wait.” Derek stepped in front of him. “Aren't you like fifteen? Too young to label yourself?”

Danny glared. He turned around to the closest student, a young blonde girl, friends with Cora. “Reyes! Do you like boys?”

Erica raised an eyebrow a little confuse, hand in books halfway out of her locker. “Yeah?”

“Would you say you are heterosexual?” Danny asked.

The girl shrugged, understanding a little better. “So far? Yeah.” she gave them a shy smile.

“Sorry for outing you.” Danny apologise and Derek wanted to punch himself in the face for being such an asshole.

“You are forgiven.” She said with a firm tone.

 _Yeah, outing someone out must be a douche move._ Derek reflected.

“I'm sorry. That was stupid.” he apologised and Danny sighed but seemed less pissed. “It´s ok.”

“No, I… I don't understand why people just think majority is the _normal_ way or the _right_ way. I hate when people assume things about me. I shouldn´t do the same.”

Danny actually smiled and nodded approvingly. “Well, said.”

The guy was really cool.

Suddenly the last piece of yesterday's puzzle fell into place inside Derek´s head.

“Oh, fuck!” He groaned getting more and more embarrassed by the minute. “Yesterday this boy came up to me and I thought he was talking about lacrosse.”

Danny huffed. “You said something stupid, didn't you?” Derek nodded, his ears burning. “Then fix it.”

They parted ways and Derek spent all morning thinking how to start that conversation after practice. It didn't matter how hard he tried to picture it, every possible scenario was super awkward.

But turns out he didn't need to, because the boy didn't show up.

Derek punched his face against his locker after taking a shower.

“Are you ok man?” Jason asked.

“I'm an idiot.” Derek hit his head again.

“Why?” somebody else asked.

“I assumed.” he groaned. “I assumed he was talking about lacrosse. I assumed he was trying out for the team.”

“Hey, Derek.” Danny´s voice came from across the room. “The school isn't that big. You can find him.” He winked.

Derek laughed grabbing his jacket. “I never thought I´ll be running down the school searching for a boy because I was stupid enough not to ask his name.”

Jason and Archie looked slightly horrified, but Danny barked a laugh and Boyd seemed amused too.

“Why don't you describe him to us?” Vernon Boyd asked.

Derek thought about the boy. “Well,” he sighed frustrated. “He was… nervous?” And now everyone was laughing. Derek kept talking, though. “He had bambi eyes.” Jason laughed so hard he fell from his seat to the floor.

Turning back to hit his head against the locker Derek groaned frustrated. He remembered him very detailed but he couldn't form the words to explain to the others.

Boyd put a hand on his shoulder. He was a year younger than Derek but just as tall and buff. “I´ll help you.”

Derek left the locker room with Boyd. They walked down the hall in silences until he was able to gather his thoughts.

“He was this tall.” Derek put his hand in the air. “Buzz cut hair and… this big round eyes, warm brown color, like amber. And when the sun hit his face just right…” Derek got lost in the image.

“Much more helpful.” Boy said after a another silence.

Derek felt his ears redden. “White skin. Pink cheeks and he has this pattern of moles…” Derek shuts his mouth. Almost slipping another non-helpfull description.

“If he wants to be found.” Boyd looked at him. “You'll find him. See you tomorrow.”

~*~

Derek walked to his dad's office and found Cora waiting for him outside. She apologised profoundly and begged for understanding. She never thought the whole school would latch on the post like it did. At first most of the boys guessed it was a joke, but as the days passed by they started to believe it too.

There were two openly gay students but they had always been out. Derek´s case was mind blowing for the majority because he was close to graduate and had never shown any signs of interest in boys. It set a precedent for others, an opportunity to come out too and that made Cora regret his revenge more than anything now that she had to explain Derek wasn't the one that made the post.

She had her facebook opened and showed Derek what she wrote.

“I can post this now but I wanted you to see it first. See if there is anything you´ll like to add.”

Derek looked at the words then up to his little sister. The storm of confusion inside of him was worst than ever but there was one thing clear. Derek wasn't straight.

“Let me change it a bit.”

One of the sheriff´s patrol cars rolled down the street while Derek re typed and his sister waved at them.

After a few minutes he gave the phone back to Cora and held her sister's gaze firmly once she finished reading.

“But.. you sure? this is not going to straighten things out for you.” she was frowning.

Derek had to bit the inside of his cheek not to laugh. He didn't want to “straighten” anything, not anymore.

“Just remember, nothing justifies what you did. It was wrong Cora. Never do that again. To anyone.” He said serious and Cora seemed to understand just how much she screw up.

She nodded profusely and took Derek's hand. “I love you.” Her voice was firm and Derek knew she got the message.

Cora Hale´s post read:

**I wanted to apologize publicly to my brother and anyone who had been outed against their will. I was the one who outed Derek. It was wrong and no one should do that. It sucks and it's hurtful. I am sorry. Really, really sorry.**

Cora got a lot of angry comments and Derek looked over her shoulder to peak once once in awhile when they were doing homework. Reading one he remembered something else about the boy and Derek smiled a little to the table.

Cora waved her hands in front of him. “What?” He frown at her.

“Dad was talking to you.” She gave him a curious look and their dad laughed.

His dad put a hand over Cora´s shoulder affectionately. “Come on Cora, maybe your brother was busy thinking about someone special.”

His sister seemed to doubt. “You were?”

Derek felt his ears burn while he packed his books. He didn't answer Cora and spent in silence the ride back home.

He couldn't stop thinking why. Why was so important to find this boy?

Derek liked him. That was obvious but was it _it_? Or did he feel guilty for giving the worst advice ever?

Laura called Cora after dinner and judging by her expression it wasn't a pleasant conversation. Derek just went to bed. Maybe he could sleep all his problems away.

~*~

Next day he tried to find that smile and pink cheeks that haunted his mind. He really did, but the cafeteria was full of people and it was too much for him. Suddenly it didn't feel like a small school.

He finally sat down between Boyd and Danny. He was introduced to Jackson, another team mate that Derek considered a bit of a jerk. Next to him a redhead girl was applying bright lip gloss to her lips not even glancing at Derek.

He busied himself, half eating, half looking around but mainly getting frustrated.

Jackson approached him after lunch with Danny behind him.

“I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not believing you were gay.” Jackson grunted.

Danny facepalmed and groaned.

Jackson´s expression changed. Softening a little. “I mean. Your sexuality it's not my business and whatever you are,gay, not exactly gay, something new, is valid.”

Those words made Derek swallow hard. He thanked them both and walked to Math.

During class his mind wander but thankfully during training the physical exertion kept his mind free. Then he went to his dad's office to do homework, after that they went home, had dinner and back to bed.

Same routine over and over. However, Derek was certain that he was not straight and people around him did not have a problem with that. _So maybe something good did came out of this._

~*~

“It's been a week!” Derek bumped his head against his locker.

Jason pet him. “Come on man, we'll help you look.”

“For real this time.” Achie agreed.

He sighed. “Thanks, but I don't know what I'm supposed to do or say.”

“Hey, sorry I thought you were talking about lacrosse when in reality you were talking about finally coming out.” Jason provided with a shrug.

“No big deal. After all it's just a life altering decision.” Boyd deadpan and Danny huffed a laugh.

“What I don't get is who can you not remember his face.” Jackson said. He did that now. Join in conversations that didn't revolve around himself.

“Oh, he does.” Danny and Boyd shared a smirk and Derek hit his head again making everyone else laugh.

~*~

On saturday Derek drove Erica and Cora to the movies.

“Did you heard what Stilinski did last thursday?” His little sister sounded amazed.

“Jackson deserved it.” Erica flipped her golden curls off her shoulder.

“You only say that because you like him.” Cora teased while Derek bought their tickets.

“Not anymore.” Erica shrugged.

Derek sighed. Gave the girls their tickets and sat in the nearest bench.

“I'll wait here.” He didn´t feel like watching a romance movie.

“What´s wrong with him?” Erica asked not so subtle.

Cora shrugged. “Dad says he is in love. Anyways don't try to change the subject. Who is the new owner of your sweet heart? And why am I just hearing about it?”

The girls left him alone soon after.

Derek almost eighteen, he had been kissed by several girls and got to second base the only time he actually put some effort. But he never fell for anyone. He never had it this bad.

“Hey! You two!” Once of the guys working at the cinema yelled to two boys that ran pass Derek.

At first he didn't paid much attention to the kids messing around, but then…the one leading the scape had a buzz cut, one hand clutching tightly to the other boy´s hand.

Derek´s heart jumped on his chest while he saw them turn a corner.

 _It´s him._ It was the boy he'd been looking for, dreaming about, thinking of. _But…_ Derek´s stomach dropped, or was it his heart sinking? The boy was holding someone else's hand.

 _Why am I feeling like shit? He is obviously ok_. Whatever he said hadn't been that bad.

Derek spent the next hour and a half brooding. Just ignoring the dark empty string that had tighten around his lungs and made breathing deep sting.

That´s how Cora and Erica found him after the movies.

~*~

Sunday was awful and after turning and shifting on his bed most of the morning he decided to call Laura and demand an explanation. He ordered her to explain what he was feeling.

“That's your job as my big sister.” he said into the phone after explaining what happened.

“Jealousy, Der. It´s an invisible monster that makes your chest it's home. Don't let it.” she said.

“But how can I be jealous? It makes no sense.” He complained.

Laura laughed softly. He could see her wise-older-sister-look in his head.

“Love doesn't make sense. And before you complain again, it´s obvious this boy awoke something in you.” Derek groaned. “ Maybe it's just a crush and you'll be over it in a few days. The thing is someone actually caught your eye. And coming out, even if it was forced by Cora, was very brave.”

Derek blushed. All of it had been so rushed and out of his control, as if he was in the middle of the ocean just letting the waves take him without apparent destination.

“Are you planning on talking to mom and dad?” Laura asked.

“I haven't thought about it.” Because he hadn't planned any of it.

“Take your time. Do it whenever you feel like it. Ok?”

He sighed. “Ok”

“I love you, Der.” Laura could be an asshole sometimes but he knew she always got his back.

“And I love you, Laura.”

~*~

On Monday Derek told his friends to stop the search, only sharing the whole story with Danny and Boyd. They were becoming best friends.

Focused on forgetting the moles, the lips, the eyes and the smile, Derek turned to lacrosse with renewed strength. He even talked to Paige once, it wasn't the beginning of a friendship, not quite, but it was something. And she was beautiful, even if Derek didn't see her like, well _more_ , she was indeed something to see.

“The brown hair, the upturned nose, the moles, the smiles.” He told Danny at lunch.

“Are you sure we are talking about Paige?” At first Derek thought he was joking but something in Danny's expression made him think.

Derek groaned when he found the similarities. “Fuck. I'm Fucked.”

“Seems you have a type.” When Derek looked up, Boyd had a smirk on his face.

Derek hit his head against the table. It was a bad habit now.

~*~

Days passed by and suddenly it was winter. Their team won the last two games and Derek was happy to say the last person to score while he was playing as the goalkeeper was their rival school´s best player.

He was reading “La isla bajo el mar” by Isabelle Allende in Spanish because he was a closet nerd –well not so closet anymore- while waiting for his dad who had a check up. The Hospital wasn't his favorite place in the world, but with Zarité´s story it was quite passable.

That was until the double doors opened and a boy entered the waiting room.

Derek recognized him immediately. It was his crush's boyfriend. _That lucky bastard._

The guy sat two chairs from Derek and was playing with is phone completely unaware of the silent glare Derek was sending him.

“Scott honey, I have to work late tonight. Sorry.” A nurse said to the boy.

“It's ok mom.” The boy was beaming enthusiastically. “I can go to-“

“No. You two are grounded.” The nurse hurried to say with a kind but firm voice.

Derek recoiled on his seat.

“But, mom!” Scott whined. “I can't stay away from him for so long.”

“You saw him at school this morning.” The nurse deadpan.

Derek felt sorry for Scott, if he had a boyfriend he'll want to be with him everyday too.

 _Wait. At school this morning?_ So maybe if Derek asked casually to Scott what classes he had he could find the boy… _No. I should stay away. It´s for the best. This crush is going to disappear in no time._

Part of him knew it was a lie, but he could hope. Right?

When the nurse left Derek looked up to the kid Scott again, only to find him staring at him with a surprised but kind expression.

“You are Derek Hale.” The boy finally said after a few seconds of awkward silence. “My friend and I were planning to make the tryouts for lacrosse this year but my asthma got really bad and….” He stopped right when derek´s interest picked up.

 _Friend_ … maybe Scott wasn't ready to come out. Derek didn't blame him, not exactly, but he was disappointed in behalf of his crush.

“You can still do it.” he grunted, trying to play it cool but sounding grumpy.

Scott beamed. “We can?”

Derek was about to ask his “friend´s” name when the Sheriff interrupted them.

“Scott.”

The kid straighten in his seat and looked hopeful.

The sheriff sighed heavily and made a gesture with his head.

“Yes!” Scott jumped of his seat. “Thanks Derek. See you around.”

So that was his rival. Not that Derek consider this a competition or anything, but if Scott was the boy´s type then Derek was screwed.

Scott seemed kind, open and friendly. Completely opposite to Derek.

“Thanks again, nurse McCall.” the voice of his father made Derek turn.

“Take care, Mr. Hale.”

The nurse was Scott's mom, and his father just said her last name. Derek now knew Scott McCall was his crush's boyfriend. He could ask around, maybe even find the boy's name … _No._ It was time to give up.

His dad put an arm around his shoulders on his way out. “You ok, Derek?”

Derek sighed. “I'm getting there dad.”

~*~

A few days before Christmas Derek walked his mom to the mall. He was waiting outside a store and looking at an Avengers´ poster.

“Not cool dude, they forgot about Spiderman. How could they forget about Spiderman!”

Derek froze, recognizing the voice. He turned around slowly and was received by a nervous smile, buzz cut hair, bright round-amber eyes. Warmth spread through Derek's chest.

“Well as long as they have Thor in it.” He shrugged, not knowing what else to say.

He wasn't a big marvel´s fan to be honest, his favorite superhero was Batman.

“Of course you´ll like the Asgardian demigod.” The kid rolled his eyes.

Derek felt a smile playing on his lips. He took a chance to trace his eyes all over the boy´s face, his upturned nose was adorable. Yes, Derek had it _that_ bad. But the boy returned as much as he got, eyes dancing all over Derek. His cheeks shifted from slightly pink to furious red in seconds and even Derek felt his ears burn. There was so much he wanted to say and ask, but the words escape him.

“I've been wanting to talk to you.” He managed to say after a while.

The golden eyes fixed on his, widen. “You have?”

Derek cleared his throat. “You left without telling me your name.” His tone a little accusatory.

“Stiles!” The boy blurred making Derek frown. “I´m Stiles.” The boy hurried to explain. “I know, it's not common but it´s better than my real name, trust me, I´m doing the world a favor.”

Derek thought for a moment. “Stiles.” He tried it out,. “It fits you.” _It´s unique like the owner._

Stiles was blushing again making Derek wonder if Scott could do that too or if it was just for Derek to admire. The dark string around his lungs tightened.

_No, not going there._

“I wanted to talk to you, Stiles.” The boy gave him a soft smile, so tiny and warm it made it hard for Derek to concentrate. “That time you talk to me I thought… I thought you were talking about lacrosse.” Derek looked down to the floor. “It was my sister Cora the one that post in Facebook about… well, me. But it wasn´t a joke.” He hurried to explain. He looked up only to find the boy staring at his own feet. “It was a shitty thing to do but it wasn´t a lie. I… I like-” _You._ Derek wanted to say.

Stiles finally looked up and Derek was struck by how much he wanted. He wanted to talk to Stiles, get to know him, to see him every day at school, seat together, hold hands.

Derek turned his gaze away, unable to keep his heart under control. He left his eyes wander towards the sky and froze. Right above them, there was mistletoe, because of course. He lowered his gaze but it was too late Stiles had his round big amber eyes on the mistletoe and his cheeks flushed a deep red. Derek could feel the heat creeping up his ears.

“Derek!” His mom called from a shop close by.

“I have to go.” He pointed at her and Stiles nodded, but neither of them moved.

A couple of people had walked pass them during their little interaction but right now Derek was oblivious to anyone but the boy in front of him. He gather the strength to turn over on his heels when Stiles took a quick step forwards, put a hand on Derek's shoulder for leverage and rose a few inches to plant a kiss on Derek's cheek.

It lasted an eternity and at the same time only a short second. Stiles was stepping away and practically running before Derek could actually process what had happened.

“I'm guessing he is the reason you've been spacing out lately.” His mom said next to him.

Derek didn't answer, he could still feel the phantom touch on his shoulders and cheek. Taking his mother's bags from her he walked towards the parking lot with only one goal in mind. Scott McCall better be prepared because Derek was going to take Stiles away from him.

~*~

He talked about his feeling with Laura once she arrived home from college and she encouraged him to try and win Stiles´ heart.

“It's obvious he likes you, and you have no proof of him dating anyone. Not really. May be he broke up with the other kid.” She said cheerfully.

That was a possibility and Derek couldn't help to feel awful for feeling hopeful because of her words.

For the first time since he started high school Derek found himself waiting for school to start.

~*~

“I found him.” Was the first thing Derek told Boyd and Danny on their first day back to school. He told the story but before he could finish the boys interrupted them.

“Stiles?” Danny asked skeptical .

“As in Stiles Stilinski?” Boyd seemed just as uncertain.

 _Stilinski._ That last name sounded awfully familiar.

“You know him?”

Boyd nodded and Danny explained he was classmate with Stiles and Scott.

“They are definitely not dating.” His friends assured him.

The dark string constricting Derek´s lungs dissolved and he found himself taking deep breaths, stretching his chest, filling it with air and hope.

He wasn't paying attention when Boyd and Danny shared a look, it was a good thing, because there was something that could make his plans about wooing Stiles crash and burn in an instant. It had a name: Lydia Martin. But for now, Derek was oblivious and happy.

~*~

Derek looked for Stiles in every classroom he entered and when he walked down the halls. But the place was packed of students trying to relearn their routines. It wasn't until practice that he finally was able to enjoy the beauty of his eyes.

As soon as Derek finished with Lit he ran to the lockers, changed and met Finstock on the field. Jackson Whittemore hot on his hills.

“Boys, I summoned you here before training so we could talk. Hale has been captain of the team for the last three years. Now, so close to graduating I believe it is time for a new captain.” Finstock said.

Jackson had a smirk ready to bloom on his face. Derek knew he was good but still they had some differences.

“Today we have some fresh blood. I´m gonna divide the team in two, with each of you as captains. If Hale's team wins then nothing changes. If Whittemore´s wins, then we will start to train with you as co-captain.”

Finstock left them alone while the other members started to arrive.

“Hope you don't take this personal Hale, but you are going down.” Jackson said and it was probably a challenge but Derek wasn't in the mood to take the bait because he saw from afar a slim figure with a buzz cut jumping around coach.

“None taken.” He grunted to Jackson, wishing coach would put Stiles on his team.

He wasn't that lucky. Instead he got Scott and a guy named Greenberg.

Boyd punch him on the shoulder. “Don't be so down. We have a match to win.”

It was true, he had to focus.

\--

They were winning. Danny had managed to score once but Derek was not letting the ball slip past him again.

He was so focus on the more experienced players that he made the mistake to underestimate the new additions. Stiles had glide pass Archie and received a last second pass from Danny before throwing the ball too fast for Derek to catch.

While Jackson´s team celebrated the score, Stiles was frozen, slack jaw and a fixed gaze. Derek on the other hand was too immersed on Stiles’ gaping mouth, his pink cheeks and wide amber eyes as to pay attention to the mockery coming from Steve Lutz.

Jackson approached Stiles, murmured some directions on his ear and the boy looked uncertain between Jackson and Derek. Finally they moved again, the game still on.

Derek was not making the same mistake twice.

After a few minutes he caught Jackson signaling Stiles, Derek hurried to turn his body to the left but his brain short circuit when the boy used is shirt to clean the sweat off his face, revealing his white torso dotted with beauty marks that made Derek´s mouth water. He never saw the ball coming.

Jackson had the biggest smirk for the rest of the game. Scott had to be pulled out because of his asthma and Jason knocked Archie down during a complicated pass.

Whitmore´s team won. Derek was a little bit pissed because the asshole had known how to play him.

“No hard feeling?” Jackson had a close-lip smile, slightly tucked chin.

He looked way too smug for Derek´s liking but he had to remind himself that it had been his fault, not Jackson´s, to be distracted during the game.

He grunted some words and left the field after Finstock told them a speech about co-captains. He lost his chance to talk to Stiles again.

Derek was so pissed off he didn't notice someone else in the locker room, too busy pulling his clothes off and running towards the showers.

The cold water helped. He changed in a hurry and opened the doors to the hall, stopping awkwardly once he found Stiles leaning against the opposite wall. Waiting for him.

“Hey.” The boy said a little shy. He had his eyes cast down and his fingers holding the strap of his backpack with a little too much force, feet shuffling.

Derek walked until he had Stiles at arm’s reach. “Hey.” He let the smile pulling at his lips grow.

When Stiles looked up at him, his uncertainty disappeared and was replaced by a grin.

“Want some company walking to your dad's office?” the boy offered.

“How do you know?” Derek asked surprised.

Stiles shrugged. “Cora mentioned it.”

They walked close together, their shoulders practically touching, talking about lacrosse. Derek covered Stiles with compliments that the boy tried to dismiss.

“I can´t believe I actually scored.” Stiles bend his head and avoided eye contact.

Derek couldn't stop staring at him. “You caught me out of guard. Next time it´ll be harder.” He pressed his shoulder against Stiles.

They were a few steps away to his dad´s.

“About what I- I mean, Jackson asked me to distracted you and told me to…” Stiles stammered and Derek knew what he was talking about. “I never thought- I can´t it actually worked.”

“It did.” Derek stepped in front of Stiles making the boy stop right in front of the office's window. “And Jackson knew it would.”

Derek could feel his ears burn but he needed to let Stiles know just how much he affected Derek.

The boy blushed deep red, and it was perfect. Derek pointed upwards and as soon as Stiles looked up to find the mistletoe hanging from the window Derek stepped forward and planted a kiss against Stiles´ red cheek.

It wasn´t fast. Derek took his time to breath Stiles in. He moved away slowly enjoying the view of Stiles´ melted-gold eyes up close.

“Thanks for walk me here.” Derek managed to say. His mouth was dry and his voice sounded low and rough even to him. His skin tingled, his hand itched to reach out and touch Stiles, to hold the boy closer. “See you tomorrow.”

“Yes.” Stiles breath and Derek had to force his feet to move towards the door.

The moment he entered the office he found Cora with a hand covering her mouth and his dad biting a smile. Derek realized both of them had been watching through the window.

“You are the worst.” He groaned when he saw Cora´s phone on her hand.

~*~

Laura called Derek that night, practically screaming into the phone. “Cora sent me a video where you are kissing a boy, is that Stiles?”

Derek told his sister about how he planned the mistletoe kiss the moment Stiles offered to walk with him.

“I'm honestly surprise baby bro. So proud of you, so proud.”

Derek went to bed with a huge smile on his face after forcing Laura to send him the video.

~*~

During the weeks that followed, Stiles walked Derek to the office every day after practice. They talk about everything and nothing, or more like Stiles talked and Derek enjoyed the chatter, answering questions with longer sentences.

It was still cold, people wore their thicker coats and scarves but California´s winter wasn't that bad.

It was Friday and they were talking in front of the window again.

“Jackson might be an ass sometimes but he is a good captain.” Derek acknowledged.

“Yeah, if it wasn't because he dating Lydia Martin I would even respect him a little.” Stiles half shrugged.

Derek frowned, thinking about the red headed girl that sat with him at lunch. “Lydia Martin?”

And just like that Stiles started to ramble about how amazing, smart and beautiful Martin was, not noticing how each passionate word cut deep into Derek´s heart. The dark string came back to tie a knot around Derek´s lungs, making it hard to breath. Suddenly his mind filled with despair. It was obvious Stiles adored the Martin girl with every flailing of his hands.

“You really like her.” Derek found himself saying.

“Yes, of course.” Stiles huffed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Lydia Martin is perfect.”

If anyone asked, Derek would swear the sound of his heart breaking could be heard from out of space, because it had been so loud on his ears and he felt it so hard in his chest.

Even Stiles seemed to have heard it because he closed his mouth, bit his lower lip and blinked silently at Derek.

Derek swallowed hard and averted his eyes to the floor. It hurt. So much. He nodded slowly wishing the earth to open and swallow him whole.

“Derek-“ Stiles started to say but in a blink of an eye Cora was there, taking Derek´s hand and getting him to the safety of his dad's office.

Everything looked blurry, and Derek didn't understand until the tears started to fall. “You knew?” He asked once he was able to see Cora frowning and looking guilty. She shrugged. “Everyone that knows Stilinski from primary school knows the story of how he proposed to Lydia Martin in the eighth grade.” Her voice was small, as if she wished not to be the one stepping over Derek´s broken heart.

Pain became anger. “Why wouldn't you tell me! You knew I had hope-” he had to stop mid sentence to take a breath. The string around his chest made it harder to talk.

Cora stared at him with wide eyes. “I thought he moved on. I swear Derek. If I had known I would have told you. I swear.”

But Derek couldn't listen to her. He was struggling to force the air in and out of his chest.

It wasn't unheard of Derek not to speak during the ride home or throughout dinner, but he suspected they all knew why he was quiet this time. Not even Laura called him that night.

During the weekend he only left his room to go run at the preserve or eat. His mother tried to talk to him but Derek asked her to give him space.

It was his first crush. His first broken heart. He was going to be fine. With time.

~*~

Monday was torture. He refused to talk to anyone, because as Cora had said everyone that knew Stiles, also knew about his endless love for Lydia Martin. That meant his so called friends could have spare Derek the heart ache if they had said anything.

He skipped practice because Jackson could replace him as captain and Steve Lutz as goalkeeper and decided to go straight home. No Cora or Dad this time.

Walking was therapeutic for Derek. Once he had his headphones on he could stop thinking about his problems and focus on the view. People coming and going, from stores, the mall, guys and girls his age gather around on the plaza. But the closer he got to the preserve the fewer people he cross.

“Hey, Hale!” Someone shouted. He turned and saw Paige driving her car next to him. “Need a ride?”

“Not really.” He took his headphones off.

“Come on, get in.” She unlocked the door and Derek found himself accepting.

“What´s going on?” Paige asked while driving out of town. Derek raised an eyebrow. “You are not at lacrosse practice but walking to your house. The house I know it´s in the middle of the preserve. There must be something big troubling you.”

“Why would you care?” He snapped.

Paige shrugged. “I have a soft spot for lost puppies?”

Derek frowned. Was he supposed to answer that question or feel insulted?

“I just…” he sighed. “I don't want to talk to anyone.”

“Ok.” She nodded and turned the volume of the stereo up. The voice of a women singing about a broken heart filled the space between them.

“Who is that?” Derek asked noticing how the lyrics of the song matched his state.

“Taylor Swift.” Paige smiled, seeming to guess his mood.

~*~

Derek and Paige ended up listening to a lot of Taylor Swift songs while seating on the porch of his house. The Hales were a big family but everyone had responsibilities during the day, so the house was practically empty when the teens arrived.

“I can´t believe I´m sharing a coffee with Derek Hale.” Paige smirked before taking a sip.

“I can't believe you accepted it. I'm a bad influence.” He deadpan.

Paige laughed. “You are a lot of things, but that.” Derek frowned. “I know what you are thinking: how can a girl that never even looked at me right can know anything about me? Well Hale, I´ll let you in on a little secret. I had a crush on you for years.”

Derek was mid swallowing when she said that, making him choke and cough.

“What?”

Paige laughed for a few minutes before being able to answer. “Yes, I know. Shocking. The thing is, when I realized I liked you I set my mind in not letting you notice. I made sure you thought I hated you.”

“Why?” He asked confused. “When you have a crush… Aren't you supposed to try for the other person to like you back?”

Paige smile looked wiser than Derek expected. “Of course, if you are brave enough. I am a coward, too scared of having my heart broken.” She shrugged.

Derek thought about the deep pain in his chest.

“I focused all my attention on reaching my dream. If anyone asked I always said that the cello was my true love. And in a way it still is. But now that school is almost over and college is a certain thing I have my regrets.” The girl admitted.

“Having your heart broken sucks.” Derek supplied.

“Yes. But at least you tried.” She turned to look straight at Derek's eyes. “You liked someone and went for it. You didn't hide behind excuses or fear. You come out to the world, making the best of a shitty situation and then just went for it.”

Derek shift a little uncomfortable, she was looking at him as if he had done something amazing, like win a championship or earn a scholarship.

“I admire you Hale, because you risked your heart. You may feel like you lost right now, but believe me you are plenty of steps in front of many of us.” She finished her coffee and stood up. “I have to go now pick up my mom. See you at school tomorrow?”

Derek nodded. “Thank you.” He managed. “And Paige? I don't think you are coward. Love is just scary.”

Paige smiled one last time and left.

~*~

Paige was right at being afraid, and now it was his turn to look for an excuse to protect the pieces that were left of his heart.  And his sister gave Derek the perfect out.

Laura had been a star on high school, president of the debate team, baseball MVP from the time before lacrosse, perfect scores, lots of friends and for taking care of her siblings and not getting into too much troubles their parents had gave Laura a Camaro. It was a great car but Laura had to leave it behind once she moved to New York. So the slick black camaro was waiting for her in the garage.

“The keys are at my room. I´m sure mom will be happy to let you use it Der. You are eighteen and just a few months away from graduation.” She urged him.

“Are you sure Laura?” Derek was standing on the trail he used for his runs.

“Of course baby bro.”

During dinner Derek talk to his mother and family about it, saying what Laura told him but knowing all of them probably knew the truth. He was trying to avoid a boy that used to walk him from school to his dad's office. But no one pointed out his lie.

Next day Cora and Derek arrived at school on the Camaro.

~*~

He didn't stop interacting with Stiles because Derek couldn't even bear the thought of never talking to him, or more like hearing him talk, whatever. But after that first afternoon when Derek explained he had a ride now, Stiles hadn't stayed to wait for him anymore. Now Derek said his goodbyes to Stiles at the lockers just like he did with Danny, Boyd, and the rest.

It was a Friday when Cora hopped up the camaro looking like she was guilty. Again.

That was never good news for Derek.

“What did you do?” He asked not daring to turn the ignition on.

His little sister took a deep breath before turning to face him. “Don´t be mad at me. I swear Stilinski got on my nerves today and that's the only reason I snapped. You know I've been trying to control my temper for months after...” She kept talking but all Derek could think was _“What did you do?”_

Cora bit the inside of her cheek. “I didn't do anything bad like break his nose like I wanted, instead I only said a few things.” Derek gasped in horror. “NO! just the truth. That he was a flirting straight-asshole that lead you on for month just to crush your heart and that I should beat the crap out of him but he wasn´t worth to be spelled from school.” She hurried to explain.

And no. That was just, no.

Derek bumped his head against the steering wheel. Repeatedly.

Stiles was acting strange at practice, oddly quiet and had found Derek staring a couple of times and averted his eyes looking almost a shame.

 _Yeah_ … now he really knew.

“Cora.” He groaned. “He didn't lead me on.”

“Of course he did! I saw him right in front of dad´s office making heart eyes to you only to back away and talk about Martin while you fell apart in front of him. That was…”

Derek groaned again and started the car to drive Cora home. He couldn´t think a way to get out of this one. Stiles would never talk to him again. Stiles would hate him. Worst… Stiles would now why Derek decided to drive to school now.

~*~

The sun was high in the sky when Derek opened his eyes. He rolled over to see the time on his phone just to find it off.

“Batteries. Right.” He murmured to himself and got up.

Again, Derek wasn't a social media kind of guy so he was really surprised when his phone started to ring non stop once it was on with notifications from facebook.

Laura had convinced him it was a good idea to click on the button that said: receive notifications on your phone, so he could know what was going on in the world. He was regretting it now.

 _Whatever it is it can wait_. He thought going for the bathroom.

It was 11 am when he finally saw the clock in the kitchen.

“Hey, Alex. What's that? Mom got dad flowers again?” He asked to his little brother.

Alex, the youngest Hale was fourteen years old and had a only-pastel-colors phase since their favourite youtubers Dan and Phil made a video about it.

They put his soft-pink-covered phone done and smirked. “You mean those yellow tulips?” He pointed to the livingroom where half a dozen flowers were on display.

His mom was a hopeless romantic that loved to woo her husband at any chance she got. In exchange their father cook a special dinner or dessert. Derek always dreamt to have someone to send him flowers, even if they died after a few day the sentiment lingered. Even if he was a big and strong boy, he still wanted to receive them. May be he was a hopeless romantic too. He shook his head and finished a glas of milk in one go before nodding.

“You should check the card.” Alex said before going back to their phone.

Derek frowned, walked to the flowers and had to seat down when he read it was for him.

 **To:** Derek Hale.

**You mentioned once you like tulips and I know one of your fav colors is gold so I hope I made the right choice.**

**Would you do me the honor of go out with me? One date, is all I ask.**

**From:** Stiles Stilinski.

Derek had to remind himself to breath. He heard Alex shuffling close, probably recording the whole thing -they were Cora´s sibling after all.

After rubbing his face a couple of times and checking, making sure the flowers didn't disappear and neither did the note, he started to believe it wasn´t a dream.

_But how can it be real?_

The front door burst open and Cora screamed his name while gasping for air.

“In here!” Alex shouted back.

“Oh, my god! Derek have you read--” She sat heavily next to him. “What am I saying of course you haven´t. Here.” She shoved her phone in Derek's face.

Facebook, twitter and Instagram were open. Derek could hardly manage one social media account he didn´t know what to do with three.

“Here, let's start with this one.” Alex sat on his other side.

Stiles Stilinsi last post read:

**For a long time I've been struggling with accepting myself for who I am thinking that if I ever said anything I was going to be the only one who got hurt. I was wrong. By not accepting who I am I hurt myself and others,so I came to the conclusion that it was time for me to let everyone know that I had in fact got over my long-hopeless crush for Lydia Martin. (Who I still consider perfect in a lot of ways, because she smart af)  Anyways, I just wanted to say I'm Bisexual. It´s a real thing, google it.**

Derek had only seconds to blink, his brain trying to process the words, when Cora showed him a twitter account.

Talk_nedry_to_me

@SStilinski:

**Can someone please give me some tips to woo someone you thought was out of your league because they are perf af so you ended up destroying what you had because you are total ass? #DHaledeservesnicethings.**

Derek turned to Cora, completely lost. But she only change apps and showed him Instagram.

**The_Geek_is_Strong in this one:**

There was a picture of the yellow tulips being held in the air by -what for Derek was obviously- Stiles´s hand and you could see the preserve and the Hale house on the background.

**Thank you @lovecelloforlife for your suggestion.**

Derek didn't know where to start. He was overwhelmed by all of it. Thankfully his siblings gave him some breathing space.

 _So.._ Derek´s brain reboot itself. _Stiles is bisexual and he asked me out on a date._ Was the conclusion he arrived after minutes of staring at the tulips. There wa a bubbling warmth starting to spread on his body. He needed to see Stiles, talk to him.

Derek ran upstairs, changed into a pair of jeans and his favorite sweater, with thumb holes .

He was combing his hair quickly when the bell rang. By the time he reached the bottom of the stairs Stiles was standing awkwardly on the porch with Cora glaring from the door.

Derek´s heart almost stopped. Stiles was beautiful as always, he was fidgeting and biting his lower lip, probably in an attempt not to say something to pissed Cora even further. Derek felt like laughing until those honey-gold eyes fixed on him.

“Hi.” Stiles breath.

On the corner his eyes Derek saw Cora walk away. “Hi.” He managed to say back and stepped out to the porch, closing the door behind.

Alex and Cora were probably staring from some window but he couldn't care less right now.

Stiles jumped on his feet a little before breathing in deep. “So, I´ve been trying to talk to you all week. I knew the moment I said… I realized I screwed up but I didn't think you actually felt, I mean I wasn't ready to-”  
“Stiles you don't need to apologize when you like someone.” Derek blurred. “Or do anything you are not ready to do.”

“But I hurt you.” The boy said and then bit his lip again.

Derek wanted to reach out, trace the lips with his finger and maybe tate them a little. He shook his head slowly. “You can't choose who you like.”

“But I like _you_.” Stiles hurried to say and his voice was heavy with determination.

Derek contemplated him in silence. Stiles made his heart beat faster, his mind wonder if it was possible to love someone forever.

He took a step closer. “I like you too.”

Even after everything, Stiles seemed surprised by Derek´s confession.

 _How can he_?

Suddenly Stiles seemed to realized something. With red cheeks the boy fumbled into his pockets. “I bought you something.” He confessed while putting a little box on Derek's hand.

Derek opened it and inside he found a bracelet with the colors of the rainbow and felt himself smile hugely.

“I got mine with my colors. Blue, purple and pink.” Stiles waved his wrist so Derek could see it.

“Can you help me?” Derek asked and Stiles hurried to put the bracelet around Derek´s wrist on top of his long sleeve.

“Yes.” He found himself saying. Stiles was only inches away, his mouth parted, his eyes going from Derek´s lips to his eyes.

“Yes?”  
“To the date. Yes. I want to go out with you.”

The smile Stiles gave him was enough to mend Derek´s broken heart. Little pieces sewing back together.

They stared at each other silently tracing their faces with something bordering to adoration when finally Stiles put shaking hand on Derek's neck and brought their lips together.

The kiss was chaste, soft and full of promises. A small moan escaped Derek's throat before moving his hands to rest on Stiles´ hip.

A loud cheering scream made them laugh, breaking their kiss, but Derek kept Stiles close, resting his forehead against the boy´s.

“I'm guessing that was Cora?” Stiles breath against Derek's cheek.

He was beautiful when he blushed and Derek planted a wet kiss against one of his tempting moles. “Probably Alex.” He grinned when Stiles moan and buried his fingers on Derek's hair.

They stayed like that for a long moment only moving apart when they heard the sound of a car approaching, but Stiles held Derek´s hand firmly even when the rest of the Hale´s stepped out of the car.

“Hello there.” Talia smiled to them. “I´m Derek´s mom.”

“Stiles Stilinski, ma'am.” He gave them a closed-lip smile and looked at Derek for confirmation. Derek squeezed his hand reassuringly. “Derek´s boyfriend.” he said beaming like the sun.

“Nice to finally meet you Stiles.” Erik Hale shook Stiles's hand firmly.

Peter Hale gave the boy a once over and a scary grin before Sara elbowed him.

“Don´t.” The curly brunette warned. She then proceeded to introduced herself and congratulate her nephew. “He is so cute, Der.”

Derek was happy to see that Stiles endured the questions and mockery of his family until it was time for the boy to leave.

“So,” Stiles grinned still holding Derek's hand. “Tomorrow at seven?”

“I'll pick you up.” Derek promised.

He closed the distance and kissed Stiles against the blue jeep parked away from the house. They took their time to explore each other's mouths until they were gasping for air. Derek´s fingers traced Stiles cheeks reverently feeling like he would never get tired of it.

“See you tomorrow.” Stiles said before disentangled himself from Derek and finally driving away on his jeep.

Derek stood there for longer than necessary after Stiles departure, just smiling to the path that lead to the road, all warm and fuzzy inside.

Derek Hale had a boyfriend, he was the most talkative, hyperactive boy he´d ever met, also the most sarcastic, smart and funny geek.

Derek sighed, still beaming. _I'm so in love with Stiles._ He thought to himself, resigned to love every moment of it, of him, of them, for ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and Spread the Sterek Love!


End file.
